


Not alone

by Ren



Series: Not alone (the companion!Master!verse) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "having the Master as a companion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Notte Bianca 4 @ maridichallenge.

It's the longest moment of his life. Well, maybe not the longest, but it feels like the longest. Well, maybe second longest, there have been some that...

The point is that the Doctor holds his breath while the time lord in front of him (last of the time lords, _you are not alone_ ) thinks about his offer and then dips his head, a silent gesture, yes.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaims, with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

\---

Having the Master around is weird to say the least. It's nothing like taking on a new passenger, a new companion that has to be taught about _run if I say to_ , _don't wander off_ , _trust me_ and how to spell Raxacoricofallapatorius. The Master is not someone who will gape the first time they set foot on an alien planet. This is his oldest friend, and at the same time his oldest enemy.

\---

"You never learned how to park, did you?" the Master smirks when the TARDIS stops. "You still had the hand brakes on."

The Doctor ignores him and opens the door of the TARDIS. "Never mind that, just look at the sight."

The Master peeks outside. "All of time and space, and you pick this one? It's just the Eye of Orion."

" _Just_ the Eye of Orion?" the Doctor repeats. He gestures wildly with one hand. "This out here is one of the most beautiful planets in all of the cosmos! Where else would you want to go?"

"I don't know," the Master says. He leans across one side of the TARDIS and he smirks, insolent. "Somewhere _fun_! You still remember how to have fun, don't you?"

"Of course I do," the Doctor says. "I'm the funniest person, everyone says so."

The Master's smirk grows wider. "Good," he says.

Then he grabs the Doctor's tie and drags him forward, crushing their lips together.

\---

The Doctor should have remembered when he took him on board.

He's on his back, shoulder blades digging into the wet ground while the Master nibbles at his lower lip and unbuttons his shirt. His coat and jacket and tie are somewhere. Anywhere. He doesn't know where and isn't inclined to spare much thought about that, not while the Master is dragging his tongue along his collarbone.

 _You are not alone_ , the Doctor thinks, and he tangles his fingers into the Master's short hair and lets the Master open him with his tongue and his fingers.

He should have remembered that the Master is dangerous.


End file.
